amor
by Si f.s
Summary: ketika hati yang tersakiti telah dikubur dalam kemarahan. ketika mimpinya terkubur dalam kesakitan ...lalu pria itu datang mengoyak segalanya hanya untuk sebuah keegoisan. sasuke uchiha ia datang.../chapter 1 updateeee yang kemaren prolog loooo
1. prologue

judul : Amor

Ditulis oleh : Si f.s

Naruto itu selalu punyanya

masashi kishimoto

DILARANG COPAS !!

Dia datang disana membongkar luka yang terkubur rapat...

wajahnya, tak banyak berubah masih dengan keangkuhan dan keegoisan yang sama. tapi kini ia menawarkan sesuatu yang menurutnya berharga... tahukah apa yang ditawarkannya...?

ia ingin menawarkan kasih...

ia ingin menawarkan cinta...

ia ingin menawarkan...

keluarga

ini baru prolog ya chapter depan baru masuk chapter satu. maaf ya banyak typo. ini ff pertama gw jadi agak aneh aja sih. hehehe maklumin dong...


	2. chapter 1

Judul : Amor

Ditulis oleh : si f.s

Naruto itu punyanya

Masashi kishimoto

Chapter 1

" Ino.. bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura berputar-putar didepan cermin dengan senyum yang mengembang, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti tau kalau sakura bahagia... sakura sangat bahagia.

"Iya ... kau cantik sakura hentikan kelakuan kekanakanmu itu. kau akan mematahkan sepatumu yang imut ini... Ah aku ingin sepatu cantik ini sakura..."

sakura memutar mata bosan melihat kelakuan ino. ia tau kebiasaan ino jika melihat benda berkilau,ino akan lupa segalanya dan memeluk benda itu dengan mata berbinar seperti bayi. melangkahkan kakinya sakura menghampiri ino yang sedang memeluk sepatunya.

"hey...pig hentikan kelakuan anehmu kau terlihat menjijikan, lihat air liurmu akan menetes di sepatuku"

"sakura...kau tau disatu sisi kau benar-benar beruntung, belum menikah saja kau sudah mendapatkan barang mewah dari calon mertuamu bagaimana jika sudah menikah... kau akan jadi nyonya besar sakura..."

" Aku tidak akan menjadi nyonya besar seperti drama yang kau tonton setiap hari. aku hanya akan jadi istri yang baik dan sederhana. kau tau aku akan memasak, memakaikan dasi, dan melakukan sagala sesuatu yang manis lainnya"

ino memutar mata bosan atas impian sakura yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan hei ayolah itu hanya mimpi anak-anak poloskan?

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja...Tapi apakah sasuke belum menelfonmu?"

sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan ino kembali memutar mata bosan ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi sasuke tak akan peduli dengan pernikahan ini karena bagi sasuke pekerjaan adalah segalanya mungkin pria itu akan mati kehabisan oksigen seandainya ia tak bekerja. di tambah lagi apakah sasuke benar- serius dengan sakura?.

" sakura..apa kau yakin dengan semua ini.? maksudku... kau dan sasuke hubungan kalian bukanlah hubungan yang seharusnya berakhir dalam sebuah pernikahan kan.?"

" ino... apa maksudmu? kau ini bagimana? seharusnya kau mendukungku kan? aku sudah sangat sulit untuk sampai pada tahap ini"

" aku hanya takut kau terluka sakura, kita semua tau bagaimana sasuke. kau bisa menjadikanya patner terbaik dalam bisnis tapi, dalam pernikahan...? kau tau maksudku"

sakura terdiam, bagaimanapun sakura mengerti yang di ucapkan ino. sasuke... pria itu hanya mencintai pekerjaannya dan terlampau jatuh hati pada ambisinya. sakura tak bisa menyalahkan itu toh semua orang punya mimpi.

" aku percaya padamu sakura, tapi berhentilah jika kau telah melampaui batas rasa sakit... "

" terima kasih ino..."

...ooo...

pernikahan dilangsungkan disebuah gereja kecil di tepi kota, walau hanya gereja sederhana tapi berkat tangan dan imajinasi hinata, tempat ini telah disulap seperti rumah peri dalam dongeng pengantar tidur.

" Aku tak percaya ini... lihat sakura haruno akan menikah. wuah sepertinya aku memang harus segera mencari istri ya... hahaha"

" gaara... kau datang? "

" tentu saja aku datang. jika aku tak datang rumahku akan di penuhi dengan undangan pernikahanmu. heh kau bahkan mengirimnya setiap hari"

gaara adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, setelah ino tentu saja. tapi gaara terlalu sibuk dengan band nya yang berisik menurut sakura.

" duduklah didepan. oh kau pasti ingin bertemu ayah carilah dia! atau kau ingin berfoto denganku? aku sangat cantik loh... hahaha"

" aku akan menemui paman dulu... nanti saja fotonya dan... kau tak secantik yang kau fikirkan...hahaha"

ini adalah hari yang paling sakura nantikan, ia akan menikah dan ia akan hidup bahagia. tapi di balik kebahagiaannya hari ini ada rasa khawatir, pernikahannya akan diadakn jam sebelas dan sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas dan sasuke belum datang. teman - temannya sudah beberapa kali bertanya apakah sasuke sudah menelfon tapi ... sasuke tak melakukan itu. sakura tenggelam dalam kekhawatirannya tak menyadari tak menyadari sang ayah telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" tenanglah!sasuke baru menelfon ia bilang akan terlambat sekitar satu jam karena salah satu gudang penyimpanannya mengalami kebakaran. mengertilah sakura"

sakura mengerti tentu saja. ia memaklumi itu. tapi ...

" ayah...menurut ayah jika aku gagal menikah apa yang akan terjadi?"

"berhentilah bicara yang aneh sakura!! pernikahan ini harus terjadi. kau tau kenapa ? karena mereka uchiha"

ya inilah hidupnya... ia harus menikah karena sasuke adalah uchiha tapi sakura beruntung karena secara tak disengaja yang akan menikahinya adalah orang yang ia cintai. sakura terlampau mencintai sasuke dan keluarga sakura juga membutuhkan uchiha jadi mungkin inilah yang membuat sasuke menyepelekan apapun tentang sakura karena ia yakin wanita itu akan selalu datang padanya. selalu. karena sakura hanya akan selalu melihat kearahnya dan sakura juga menyadari hal itu. kenapa sasuke menyepelekannya sakura tau itu. tapi bukankah cinta itu membodohkan sakura tau secara tak disengaja dia sendiri lah yang membuat dirinya disepelekan. karena ia mencintai tanpa harga diri.

waktu berdetak setiap saat dan suaranya terus memukul sakura dengan rasa khawatir dan rasa taku, ayah nya bilang kalau tadi terjadi kebakaran. bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sasuke. mungkin sebuah kayu penuh api menimpanya atau terjadi sebuàh ledakan, bagaimanapun itu membuat sakura merasa dirinya seperti paranoid.

sementara diluar kekhawatiran sakura semua orang tengah membisikkan tentangnya. seorang mempelai wanita yang akan menikàh namun tak memiliki hati mempelai pria. yah mereka akan mengatakan itu, semua orang mempu mengambil kesimpulan mengerikan jika melihat apa yang terjadi.

beberapa teman sakura telah pergi dan pamit dengan alasan mereka memiliki urusan lain, mereka memiliki janji temu lain yang telah di jadwalkan. sakura tak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi bagaimanapun ini sudah lewat tiga jam dari waktu yang ditentukan dan mereka adalah deretan orang sibuk yang punya pekerjaan.

" sakura... ayah dan orang tua sasuke akan membicarakan pernikahanmu kembali. kami hanya akan menunda pernikahanmu"

hanya sebuah anggukan, lagipula apa yang harus ia jawab. bagaimanapun ini mimpinya dan mimpinya harus tercapai walaupun harus ditunda.

saat itu otak sakura menjadi kosong entah bagaimana bayangan mengerikan yang sempat terlukis dalam benaknya memeksa menerobos akal sehatnya ia bahkan tidak mendengan apa yang paman fugaku katakan.ia dengan tanpa sopan santun berlari menerobos pintu gereja tak menghiraukan teriakan ino dan pertanyaan gaara.

masuk mobilnya tak mempedulikan gaunnya yang panjang dan bagaimana tatanan rambutnya yang memang sudah mulai lusuh dari tadi.

melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa berpikir bahwa itu bisa saja menyakitinya, yang ia fikirkan hanyalah sampai kelokasi sasuke dan melihat sendiri apakah calon suaminya terluka atu tidak. sakura tidak akan heran jika sasuke membatalkan suatu acara untuk alasan pekerjaan bahkan selama ini selalu membatalkan janji temu mereka seenaknya dan berakhir sakura yang duduk diam di cafe yang mereka janjikan. tapi ini berbeda ini bukan janji temu ini pernikahan. sesuatu yang besar dan tak main-main sasuke tidak mungkin tidak datang jika alasannya hanya sebuah kebakaran gudang apalagi menurut paman fugaku itu hanya kebakaran kecil.ia keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa, berharap tak terjadi apapun pada sasuke. berlari mencari sosok yang ia khawatirkan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya orang- orang mengenai pengantin yang lari di lokasi kebakaran. tapi apa peduli sakura bahkan ia tak peduli sedikitpun karena otaknya bahkan tak berada pada fokus tersebut,pertanyaannya hanyalah dimana sasuke.

disana. sakura melihatnya sasuke disana dengan gerombolan orang yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. hatinya benar benar lega, tak terjadi apapun pada sasuke.

ooo00oo

sasuke berdiri disana membicarakan pembangunan ulang dan kerugian yang diderita atas kebakaran ini. ini memang hanya kebakaran kecil namun tetap saja ia harus datang memeriksa sendiri bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi pada tempat dengan pengawasan ketat, bagaimanapun ini tragedi memalukan untuk citra perusahaannya. apa apaan ini disini ia menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan mulut yang hampir berbuih tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang bahkan tak menengok kearahnya dan fokus pada...

"sakura,..."

disana seorang gadis tengah berdiri dengan... gaun yang sasuke ingat gaun itu ia beli bersama sakura untuk pernikahan mereka dan seharusnya gadis itu memakai gaun itu di gereja tempat acara pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan bukannya di tempat yang kotor ini, sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu fikirkan. lihatlah bahkan sekarang ia terlihat mengenaskan dan menyedihkan.

" apa yang kalian lihat! kembali bekerja !!"

apa yang mereka lihat. apa mereka berfikir ini semua tontonan apa mereka sedang menikmati telenovela? dan gadis ini arghh.. membuatnya gila saja.

melangkah dan mempercepat langkahnya sasuke menghampiri sakura.

" apa yang coba kau lakukan disini sakura!??"

" sasuke-kun... kau baik saja kan? tak ada yang luka" aku sangat menghawatirkanmu kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu"

" hentikan ini sakura!! ikut aku"

menepis tangan sakura yang menyentuhya, dengan kasar sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan sakura mungkin itu yang disebut menyeret. membawa gadis itu kemobil dan menyuruhnya pulang.

" pulanglah!!"

" sasuke kun,..."

" aku bilang pulanglah . dan tunggu aku di gerejà karena sekarang aku sedang ada pekerjaan penting. mengerti."

dan setelah bentakan itu keluar yang ia lihat kini sakura sedang menangis. apa ini, sakura menagis hanya karena sebuah bentakan ? heh bahkan sakura sudah sering ia bentak dan gadis itu tak pernah menagis ia akan tersenyum kemudian minta maaf.

"pernikahannya dibatalkan sasuke kun, semua tamu sudah pulang. hiks. a-aku hiks menunggumu disana seperti orang bodoh. dan dan kau tak datang."

"kufikir hiks terjadi sesuatu padamu jadi aku menunggu hiks menyusulmu . maaf... maafkan a-aku"

heh pernikahannya dibatalkan? apa yang mereka semua lakukan. apa mereka tak bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? dan gadis ini mengapa ia tak bisa diam.

" diamlah sakura!! kau membuatku pusing!!"

sakura tetap sesegukan. bagimanapun ini terasa menykitkan baginya dan inilah yang ia terima dari sasuke yang ia khawatirkan.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan kita akan bicarakan hal ini lain waktu"

000000

ini adalah hari dimana sasuke akan membicarakan pernikahan mereka yng sempat gagal. hari ini adalah satu minggu setelah kegagalan pernikahan mereka. setelah satu minggu sasuke baru menemuinya sedangkan selama ini kak itachi -lah yang datang dan menjelaskan segala kejadian pada keluarganya, walau sakura berani jamin tanpa dijelaskanpun keluarganya bisa dengan senang hati memaklumi. jika kalian masih bertanya kemana sasuke seminggu belakangan ini? maka bertanyalah pada semua dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya, dokumen dokumen itulah yang dengan setia mengikutinya atau mungkin ...sebaliknya.

000ooo000

cafe ini cukup sepi ini adalah cafe yang sering sasuke kunjungi sejak sekolah dan meja paling pojok sebelah kiri adalah favorit sasuke. meja yang sedang sakura tempati. hey jangan tanya darimana sakura tau semua itu,ia adalah _stalker_ paling berbakat.

sakura tertawa sendiri mengingatnya bagaimana ia rela bolos les biolanya hanya untuk mengikuti sasuke dan berakhir dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuatnya meringis takut lalu kembali melepas harga dirinya untuk merangkul lengan sasuke dengan tak tau malu. sakura mengingat semua itu. tanpa sadar orang yang ia tunggu telah datang dan memandang aneh dirinya.

"oh ... sasuke -kun kau sudah sampai...jangan memandang aneh seperti itu sasuke kun"

" apa yang kau tertawakan"

"Aaa... hanya sesuatu menyedihkan yang lucu untuk diingat hehehe"

"langsung saja. sakura pernikahan kita akan di laksanakan minggu depan di tempat yang sama. tak ada tamu.hanya keluarga"

ahh... selalu seperti biasanya,selalu langsung pada inti pembicaraan yang memuakkan, tak ada basa-basi ataupun permintaan maaf,seperti tak terjadi apapun,tak lakukan kesalahan apapun.

"sasuke -kun, saat kau duduk disini... pernahkah kau ingat sedikit saja tentang aku. walaupun itu kejadian memalukan"

sasuke diam.namun matanya lurus menembus jernihnya mata sata sakura.

"kau ingat, waktu itu kita smp kelas 2. aku mulai berani mendekatimu secara terang terangan. kau duduk disini,selalu. dan aku akan duduk di sana..."

sakura menunjuk meja yang ada di dekat dinding, meja itu jarang dipakai karena letaknya yang membosankan.

"...memandangmu. kau sangat keren saat itu,ahh sekarangpun kau bahkan màkin keren.hehe"

sasuke mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. ini hal yang tak penting,membuang waktu dan memuakkan.

"jika kau butuh didengarkan hubungi ino!. aku sib..."

"aku ingin kau yang mendengarku kali ini sasuke kun. tolong biarkan aku memiliki mulutku jika berada didekatmu"

diam... hanya itu respon yang ia dapat. sakura tau sasuke mungkin memberi kesempatan.

memandang lurus mata sehitam jelaga yang tajam menusuk hatinya. berdarah memang tapi entah mengapa tak terasa sakit atau mungkin... sudah tak terasa lagi.sakura mulai membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang berharap masuk pada telinga sasuke menembus kerasnya sang hati dan ...

"kau ingat waktu itu? kau mungkin lupa tapi aku tidak. saat itu aku membuang rasa maluku untuk cintamu. ketika kau medorongku... aku bangun dan bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu."

masih tak ada respon dari sasuke. mata pria itu tetap lurus dan tajam tanpa ada yang tau apa yang ia rasakan.

"kita lahir dan hidup dalam kekuasaan. tahta adalah apa yang harus kita gapai. aku mengerti itu. dan karena itulah aku tak marah saat kau tidak datang ke pernikahan kita. aku faham betul bagaimana kau ingin menggapai tahta itu dengan kerja keras mu..."

mata hitam itu,sakura tau mata itu memandang dengan agak berminat tentang topik yang baru ia sampaikan.

"...aku mengerti. karena kita dibesarkan dengan keluarga yang menganut faham yang sama.tapi sasuke-kun...aku sedkit berbeda,ketika kecil aku menyelinap keluar dari kelas tari dàn kemudian aku bertemu beberapa ànak dan mereka temanku mengajariku apa yang kebih berharga dari apa yang harus di gapai...kau tau apa itu ?..."

alisnya ... ahh alisnya mengerjit bingung. apakah sakura harus memberi tau pria itu..?

"keluarga dalam cinta"

"Hahaha... sakura... kau sedang merayuku?"

mengangkat gelasnya dengan tenang,sakura tau sasuke akan mengembalikan kata katanya dengan ejekan halus yang menggerus hati. menyerput teh-nya berharap ketenangan dapat tersalur padanya dari tetes cairan hangat yang mulai mendingin ini,ia harus melanjutkan ceramahnya selagi sasuke berminat mendengar.

"apa itu terdengar seperti rayuan sasuke kun. aku serius. ketika anak lain belajar cara duduk di kelas tata krama,maka saat itu aku tengah berlari di lapangan melompat menangkap layangan..."

"...kau tau sasuke kun.saat itu aku bahagia dan hingga kini aku tak menyesal, aku malah menyesal tak mengajak kalian pergi bersamaku,kau tau kenapa..."

sasuke tetap diam. ia tak menyangka sakura benar benar menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berpidato di depannya,melirik jam ditangannya sasuke tau rapat yang seharusnya ia hadiri kini sudah dibatalkan karena ketidak hadiran dirinya. dan apa yang dikatakan sakura kini... lama-lama membuat sasuke ingin tertawa...kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah kisah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk memberikan anak kecil mimpi tentang hidup penuh kasih diatas dunia dan mengajarkan cara untuk selalu bersyukur.tapi ini menarik kenapa tak kita coba dengarkan hingga akhir...

"hn"

"kebebasan,kebersamaan dan kasih ...

ketika di akademi dan rumah, kita diajarkan bagaimana saling mendahulukan,bagaimana bertahan,bagaimana mengalahkan kejeniusan nara,bagaimana seanggun hyuga serta bagaimana sekokoh uchiha... disana, teman ku disana mengajariku bagaimana mencari impian diri,jati diri ,dan hadir bagi yang lain bukan menaklukkan"

sakura bisa melihatnya dimata sasuke ...walau tak tertembus tapi hitam itu bisa memancarkan suatu ketidak setujuan besar...

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku,sakura."

"tidak ada. aku hanya ingin bercerita...hehehe apa terlalu panjang sasu kun?"

ahh mungkin ceritanya terlalu panjang. sakura bisa lihat kini air muka pria yang didepannya telah mencapai rasa bosan...

"...awalnya kita ingin mencapai A lalu setelah sampai kita tertarik terhadap B kemudian berambisi mendapat C...dan pada akhirnya kita tetap ha.."

"berhenti bicara aku sibuk untuk mendengarmu lebih lama lagi"

ahh ternyata waktu untuk berbicara telah habis. sakura bisa melihat pria itu melirik jam tangannya kemudian bersiap untu pergi...

"sasuke kun... "

menghentikan langkahnya sasuke mengerjit bingung tentang apa yang akan dikatakan sakura. apa ia masih ingin melanjutkan pidatonya

"...hn"

memamerkan senyum manisnya sakura melangkah mendekat...

"...eeem padahal aku belum selesai pada bagian penting... haah tapi tak apa. dan ... jangan telat untuk pernikahan kita..."

dan semua itu mengakhiri pertemuan merek. pembicaraan panjang yang pertama...menyedihkan.

ooooo00000ooooo

ini hari pernikahannya...lucu memang. berdiri dengan gaun berbeda dari gari gaun sebelumnya. gaun ini dikirim oleh sasuke,berbeda dari yang sebelumnya yang sederhana dan elegan...gaun kali ini cenderung menonjolkan kemewahan,siapa yang memesannya.

dipernikahan kali ini hanya ada beberapa orang saja. hanya orang tuanya, kak itachi dan ino. bahkan orang tua sasuke tak bisa datang karena mereka tak berada di jepang. dari semua teman sakura hanya meminta ino untuk datang ia tak bisa meminta gaara untuk datang karena pria itu mungkin kini telah berteriak didepan ribuan penggemarnya yang berisik...

duduk menatap pantilan dirinya di depan cermin memperlihatkan dirinya yang cantik jelita,ia akui itu.memikirkan apa yang kurang darinya hingga cinta sasuke tak kunjung datang padanya. suara pintu mengagetkannya kembali membawa kesadarannya pada kenyataan. disampingnya kak itachi sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak jau berbeda dari sasuke tajam namun ...lembut.

"sasuke...dia berambisi mengalahkanku,walau sebenarnya... tak ada arena yang mengharuskan salah satunya menang."

"kak itachi..."

"dengarkan aku sakura... mungkin terasa sakit. tapi aku ingin kau berhenti jika tak kuat lagi"

menepuk bahunya. itachi pergi meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan bagi sakura.

seetelah beberapa lama kepergian itachi pintu itu kembali terbuka manampilkan wajah ino dan semangkuk penuh ramen yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

" aku lihat kak itachi tadi,apa ia dari sini?"

anggukan setuju dari sakura, tapi fokusnya hanya ada pada mangkuk ramen di tangan ino...ia ingin sekali memakannya ia tidak makan dari malam tadi dan perutnya terus memanggil seperti monster.

"cepat ino-pig. aku lapar"

"ceh. kau sekarang memerintahku.dasar"

"aku tidak makan dari tadi malam ino"

sakura berbicara sambil memakan mienya seperti kesetanan,ino sampai mengerjitkan dahi memandang khawatir riasan wajah sakura,hasil mahakaryanya.

" Kenapa juga kau gak makan. kau mau pingsan di altar kemudian sasuke akan menggendongmu seperti drama korea romantis,?yang benar saja itu tak mungkin"

"kau terlalu banyak menonton, dasar."

ooo000ooo

dan semua kembali terulang. harusnya sakura sudah tau ini akan terjadi. kini semua sama saja sasuke tak datang ke pernikahan mereka dan kini bahkan _handphone_ nya tak dijawab. ini menyedihkan.kak itachi sudah berjali kali menelphone namun hasilnya tetap nihil. sedangkan pendeta bertanya apakah mempelai prianya bisa hadir?. di sampingnya,ino terus berkata kasar mengenai sasuke dan nampak tak bisa menahan amarahnya.seangkan dirinya... menangis saja ia lupa.

beberapa saat kemudian sasuke membalas panggilan kak itachi. sakura tak bisa dengar apa yang sasuke katakan namun sakura tau pasti apa yang disampaikan sasuke hingga membuat wajah kak itachi memerah menahan amarah. ketika panggilan di putus. sakura tau apa yang terjadi walau tak harus dijelaskan.

"sakura..."

dan saat itu ia jatuh terduduk. semua terjadi lagi. ia bisa melihat orang tuanya melihatnya iba sedangkan ino terus mencoba menenangkan dan kak itachi yang terus menggumamkan kata maaaf.

sasuke... ia bahkan melakukannya lagi dengan alasan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

" ...ne. kau tau sasuke kun bagian terpenting itu... kau mungkin kehilangan sesuatu karena tanganmu tak sanggup menggenggam..."

 **END ? OR TBC?...**

 **haloo** maaf ni telat banget update nya.

oh iya aku author baru loh... jadi yang kemarin itu awalnya iseng iseng aja mau belajar cara publish cerita jadinya agak aneh hehehe... terus ada review minta lanjut... jadi ya udah gw lanjutin... makasih ya yang udah review kemaren... terus kemaren itu ada yang nanya gini

"niat gx sih bikin ff nya"

hahaha ya sekarang udah tau kan niat atau gx...

tapi sekarang udah update kok .oh iya ff ini bisa aja sampe di sini atau dilanjutin. sesuai review ya...jadi ayo jangan cuma baca aja okey

nah untuk masalah typo aku berani jamin kalian bakal ketemu banyak banget typo... disitu aku minta maaf ya...

mg. sakti.

2017

si.fs


End file.
